


High flying birds

by orangegoose_toni



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegoose_toni/pseuds/orangegoose_toni
Summary: Il barone ram pante:树上的男爵Calvino：作者，卡尔维诺「美妙的阿波罗的屁股万岁」：原句是‘维纳斯’Polllo：鸡崽，也有小少爷的意思（来自9老师的西语课堂）





	High flying birds

国青队漫长的集训里唯一的一天假期。

阿森西奥不愿意回家，这个季节里哥哥总是在工作。当他和父亲独处，父亲会带着一潭死水一样的哀愁盯着他的眼睛，总会一次又一次地重复，感叹那双缀着浓密卷翘睫毛的眼睛有多像他妈妈。

 

十七岁的小男孩总是有用不完的活力，马科斯在下午一点半摇醒还在睡午觉的阿森西奥，抓着背包问他要不要去爬山。

当他们坐上开往郊外的公车时，阿森西奥还没有彻底清醒。他把头靠在车窗上，阳光透过眼皮照得脑袋发疼，他侧过一点去看马科斯，金发的男孩戴着耳机，随着节奏在摇头晃脑。像是感受到了阿森西奥的目光，马科斯呲着牙丢给他一个微笑。他总是笑得很害羞，让人感觉是羞于露出那两颗带尖的虎牙。  
'但很可爱。'阿森西奥想。

 

公车停在一个小村子外边，阳光烤着石砖路，这让每一步感觉起来都很烫脚。他们像两个游客一样晃过这个村庄，在市场上买各种糖分超标的水果，给沿街窗口伸出的美丽鲜花拍照。  
更小的男孩们在扬尘的街道上踢足球，没经过训练的脚法就和他们被汗洇湿的头发一样乱糟糟。个子稍高的孩子穿着一件国家队球衣，伊涅斯塔的，和所有小孩的衣服一样，都在土地上滚得透出深深浅浅的灰黄色，斗牛士辉煌的底色。阿森西奥想起自己那件洗了又洗，结果薄得像蚊帐一样的皇马T恤。他没打扰正沉浸在录像里的马科斯，转身加入了街角那场比赛。

足球世界里总是不需要多说话，孩子们被他远远超出业余水平的技巧征服了。正在颠球的阿森西奥被那些晶亮亮的眼睛盯着，他似乎能感受到成为足球明星的感觉，尽管他现在还不能确定从小开始的那个梦到底能不能成真。阿森西奥颠着球转身，他看到马科斯傻笑着给他录像，

''想说点什么吗，未来的金球先生！''

阿森西奥慢跑着带球，身后跟着一群欢腾的孩子，他跑出差不多有半场的距离，朝马科斯挥挥手，金色的脑袋从手机后面探出半张脸。阿森西奥做了一脚漂亮的长传，方向笔直地划出一道弧线，马科斯开始跑动，迎着那个灰蒙蒙还有点没气的足球，他停的也漂亮，孩子们又像赢球一样的欢呼和雀跃。

马科斯把手机揣回兜里，舔舔下唇，''比赛继续，小狗！''他大喊。

一直到房屋的影子在石砖地上被拉长，临街的窗子打开，探出一个又一个妈妈，呼喊着要孩子们去吃晚饭。马科斯还有阿森西奥和孩子们一个个告别，就像正式比赛结束时一样。日光也渐渐淡了，小村庄的街上剩下他们两个行人，男孩们才带着一身的汗真正走去山脚，准备开始计划好的爬山。

山腰上长着当地的各种作物，已经被人踏了几百年的山路相对还算平整。傍晚起的一点点微风滑进林子，吹过一片又一片橄榄树，一架又一架葡萄藤，一株又一株开花的苦橙，一亩又一亩饱满的杏，吹干了男孩们的皮肤。阿森西奥深深吸气，鼻尖留下的夏天和地中海绿叶清凉的蜡质味道。  
当他们走到山顶，天已经几乎全黑了，市中心远远地亮起繁华的灯火。马科斯有点惋惜，在林子里走过的那段时间让他们错过了马德里的晚霞。  
就像所有小熊维尼动画片里一样，山顶是一棵巨大的橡树，密密匝匝生着粗壮的枝干。

相比于阿森西奥，马科斯爬树的动作显得很笨拙，以致于吓跑了两只喜鹊和一只花栗鼠，还差点弄掉一个山雀巢。男孩们并肩坐在橡树伸出的一枝上，大嚼他们带来的三明治，在山顶俯瞰整个马德里。

马科斯咽下最后一口面包，指着山下的一片灯光，''那边，有射灯的那个！看到了吗，那就是伯纳乌。''  
阿森西奥茫然地看着他手指的方向，所有的亮光都淹在城区的繁华里头，但白色的射灯无比醒目，他感觉自己似乎又变成了那个五岁的小孩子，只有抱着穿白衣的小玩偶才睡得着觉。

现在的马尔科才十六，未来谁说的准呢？

 

安安静静地坐在树枝上，两个人谁也没再说话，看着远处的灯光像浪潮一样涌着，时暗时明。男孩们膝盖挨着膝盖，肩膀顶着肩膀，不知道什么时候鞋袜都给甩到树底下，地中海夏夜干燥的风吹过脚趾的感觉让人发痒。

马科斯的手臂贴着阿森西奥，清楚地感受着皮肤的热度，他侧过头，男孩经过一整个下午的玩闹，在树叶'唰 唰'的响声里垂着头睡着了。山顶的环境相当暗，马科斯感觉那双眉眼在阴影里糊成一团，轮廓也变得模糊，像一张像素很低的老照片。他用手臂松松圈着阿森西奥的腰，嘴唇贴上男孩露在衣领外的脖颈，在那块跳跃着生命力的皮肤上轻轻印上一个吻，鼻尖闻到一点点更衣室的沐浴露味和更淡的尘土味道。

阿森西奥醒了，男孩睡的本就不沉，他看着马科斯那个一如既往害羞的咧嘴微笑，黑夜的掩护里或许两个人都红了脸。

 

阿森西奥没让这个微妙的静寂持续太久，他动手去掐马科斯的腰，露出小狗一样洁白闪亮的牙齿，发出一种可爱又傻气的'嘿 嘿'声。马科斯用胳膊去挡阿森西奥的手，偶尔让他得逞捏到腰侧柔软的皮肤，会很快地奋起反抗，但似乎没有什么太大作用。树上活动的阿森西奥很灵巧，几乎完美躲过马科斯的攻击，而马科斯总是在担心树枝的高度和承受能力。他慢慢后退，身体靠着树的主干，趁着阿森西奥一晃神，笨手笨脚的向树下逃跑。

原本在树上欣赏灯火的浪漫场景，眨眼就变成两个光着脚的五岁男孩相互追逐打闹。

阿森西奥速度很快，但马科斯就像匹骡子一样不知疲倦。阿森西奥倒在草地上，'大'字形张开自己的四肢，任凭草叶上的凝水沾湿皮肤，胸膛起伏，'呼 呼'地喘着粗气。马科斯跨坐在阿森西奥的大腿上，两手控制着男孩的手臂，也在平复着自己的呼吸。

''每次都是我赢，小狗，也许下次你会记得别来招惹我。''  
''这不公平，你总是大一岁！''阿森西奥的声音里带着一点小男孩的无理取闹。  
''还有这个''，阿森西奥挣出一只手，用手指弹了弹马科斯紧绷的腹肌，''世界最佳俱乐部最好的训练。''  
''这没什么，西班牙，马德里，伯纳乌，你现在渴望的一切，早晚都是你的。说真的，我们以后会在一起踢球。''马科斯再次控制住那只不安分的手，''你知道，皇马总是不吝于接纳任何一个勤奋的天才。''

 

阿森西奥直直地瞅着马科斯，思考时微微张开的嘴让他看起来有点傻。马科斯俯身吻了吻阿森西奥的鼻尖，然后舔上男孩的嘴唇，牙齿在下唇上轻轻地磨，让它充血泛红，在那块皮肤上留下一个玫红色牙印，舌尖舔过干燥起皮的嘴角，他明显感觉到手下的身体轻轻挣动，然后完全地放松。  
马科斯的鼻尖蹭着阿森西奥的颧骨，热切的鼻息呼在他的脸颊上，阿森西奥开始回应，他像一只真正的小狗一样去咬马科斯的舌头。  
很快的，毫无章法的啃咬变成一个绵长的热吻。

马科斯慢慢坐直身子，阿森西奥撑着手臂迎合，唇舌并未分离。阿森西奥吮着马科斯的下唇，他的呼吸变得杂乱而急切，他想办法咧开嘴角，从两排牙齿的缝隙里吸一点空气。马科斯舔过上颚和臼齿，他知道男孩在那有一颗蛀牙，牙齿边缘比正常的更尖锐，是吃完夜宵不重新刷牙的后果。男孩们舌尖彼此纠缠，双唇湿漉漉地充血，脸颊发红发烫，呼吸急促，嗅到的都是彼此皮肤的味道。

马科斯仍然跨坐在阿森西奥的大腿上，年轻男孩们的性器隔着各自的运动裤抵在一起，在深吻中摩擦变硬。血液带着荷尔蒙涌进大脑，冲淡了剩下的那一点点羞涩。阿森西奥扣着马科斯的髋骨扯着裤子的松紧带，另一只手想尽办法拽下自己的内裤。马科斯把胳膊搭在阿森西奥肩上，手伸进领子，摸着肩胛上薄薄的肌肉和脊椎位置突出的骨骼。

没了布料的遮挡，男孩们的阴茎贴在一起，龟头吐出透明滑腻的前液沾湿手指，马科斯慢慢挺腰，茎身相互蹭着，涌动的血液隔着皮肤在静脉里跳跃。马科斯低着头喘息，把所有声音都压在喉咙里，而阿森西奥抬头，下巴搁在马科斯的脑袋上。形成的小空间里空气变得火热，此时仿佛山顶万物静寂，只剩下两个男孩蓬勃的热情。

指腹摩擦着阴茎上皮肤的褶皱，偶尔手指相触就会有一种奇妙的感觉，是青春期男孩的无数次手淫里，第一次触摸到别人的手指的特殊快感。马科斯感觉得到阿森西奥的大腿肌肉开始不受控地战栗，又磨蹭了几下，喘息着一起射在对方的腹肌上。

 

阿森西奥又以一个'大'字形倒回草地，精液顺着腰侧的弧度淌在草叶上。马科斯慢悠悠地爬起来，去树下的背包里拿面巾纸简单清理了一下现场，阿森西奥还在呆望着天，咧嘴傻笑。

马科斯看着他像是傻了一样感觉特别可乐，飞速扒了阿森西奥的运动短裤，连着内裤一起，在他反应过来之前都给甩到了树枝上。

''你完了，鸡崽！''阿森西奥一边爬树一边大喊。

但是黑夜里光裸着的大腿和屁股真的非常醒目，马科斯在树底下爆出大笑，他也没忘了掏出手机记录下这样的神奇一幕。

 

''你还记得〈Il barone ram pante 〉吗？''  
''什么？''阿森西奥终于拿到了他的裤子。  
''中学鉴赏课一定讲过的，再想想，小天才。''  
''Calvino？''  
''对，你裸着爬树的样子，让我想起科西莫。''

阿森西奥摸了摸裤兜，掏出一个杏核去扔马科斯，但是被他躲过去了。阿森西奥‘难过’地瘪瘪嘴

''那我现在该喊点什么吗，像他那样。''，阿森西奥清清嗓子，  
''「美妙的阿波罗的屁股万岁！」''

 

-fin-

 

''这么晚了，我们怎么回去？要在山上过夜了吗？''  
''出租车。''  
''啧，pollo。''

**Author's Note:**

> Il barone ram pante:树上的男爵  
> Calvino：作者，卡尔维诺  
> 「美妙的阿波罗的屁股万岁」：原句是‘维纳斯’  
> Polllo：鸡崽，也有小少爷的意思（来自9老师的西语课堂）


End file.
